inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven Digital Paradox Ep 1
Prologue A boy with brown hair is running to Raimon Jr High. Boy: I'm finally here! Raimon! Haruna appears behind him. He turns around and is shocked in fear. Haruna: Don't be scared. It's me. The Advisor for Raimon. Haruna Ototshi! Tenma: My name is Matsukaze Tenma. And I'm here to join the football club. Haruna: Let me show you around. They enter the school building and walk up to the First Floor where Tenma sees a door that says "Second Team". Tenma: What's this door? Haruna: This is the 2nd team of Raimon. This is Raimon's up-and-coming squad. Let's countinue. They walk upstairs to the 2nd floor where they stop and see a door that says "First Team". Haruna: This is the first team. This is Raimon's best players. It will take a lot of practise to get there from the Reserve team. Tenma: Oh I will! ------------ Tenma: No! I will not lose! Dark energy surrounds Tenma as he takes the ball of Tsurugi. Tsurugi: WHAT! NO! Reserve Players: He did it! Haruna: Well Done Tenma! Coach: Well done. Tsurugi: GAH! Shut Up,Shut Up! I WILL KILL YOU!!! Tsurugi Kicks the ball at Tenma directly but a dark figure intercepts the ball. ???: What do you think your doing on these sacred grounds. Tenma: That's.... Tsurugi: You finally showed up. Shindou: I am Shindou Takuto and this is Raimon!!!! ----------- Kickoff Atsushi advances a little and passes to Kuruma who passes back to Atsushi. Tenma: Wow! Incredible Pass! Atsushi: Here Take THIS! *Shoots with power* Tenma: Goal! The goalkeeper stops it. Atsushi: What! Goalkeeper passes it to Player 7 then player 9 to Tsurugi. Tsurugi: Hehe...DOOMSWORD SLASH!!!!!! Sangoku: Burning....GAH! Goal. Tenma: Oh No! ---------- Tenma: Captain....don't give up I believe....*faints* Shindou: No! Tsurugi: Hehe...Kensei Lancelot is too strong for you all. *Passes to player 9* Player 9 shoots Shindou: I said NOO! *Stops the ball* FORTISSIMO!!!! GOAL!! 10-1 Whistle blows. Black Templars wins. Tsurugi: Mission Accomplished. 5 days later the Raimon soccer team was shut down and Ishido found 11 players to replace them. Present Hikaru: Oh NO! I can't be late! For team training. Club room. Hikaru: *Panting* Oh you guys ain't training. Yoidesu: We're just talking about how we are going to beat...Teikou Gakuen in a friendly. Techno: The fifth sector hasn't given us the scores yet. The coach and managers walk in. Coach Tesumi: The score was not decided and to play till the end. So let's get training. All: HAI! Training A boy with purple hair and red eyes watches them practising. Hikaru suddenly notices but Yoidesu tells him to shoot. Hikaru: Here goes! *Shoots* Yoidesu: *Trys to stop the ball but fails.* C'mon give me more stronger shots! Hikaru: You barely stopped the first one. But anyway. *Shoots and scores* Yoidesu: Keep em coming. 1 week later Match Day. Commentator: It's Raimon vs Teikou and it looks like a great sunny day to have a match here right at Kouta Stadium brought you live by Tekoshu the commentator of this match. Raimon Formation Yoidesu Flare Korudo Ice Techno Kaveri Jay Cool Calum day Wolver Henry Frederick Nobi Hikaru Kyuseishu Arusumo Hunt Kickoff Hunt has the ball and passes to Wolver who then passes to Arusumo. He gets pass the Forwards and Midfielders. Ootaki: I don't think so *Slides in.* Ootaki passes to their captain, Mikado Haruma. He gets past the defenders and heads to the goal. Hikaru: Oh NO! Mikado: KOUTEI PENGUIN 7!!!!!!! Summer Flare(manager): How is my brother supposed to stop that! Winter Alio(manager): ErmErm... Spring Kyler(manager): Have faith. Hikaru and the others will be fine. Summer and Winter glare at her. She turns and smiles. Yoidesu: That's not going IN! Mikado: Think again. Yoidesu: *Trys to stop it but fails* Goal! 0-1 Hikaru: (The legendary Koutei Penguin 7. Shine Shoot can easily shoot block it. If only I knew how to use it) Tenma walks in the stadium Tenma: Oh no. To be countinued Note This episode was vert crappy but I promise I will try to make it better. It's just because Raimon don't have much hissastu yet. Anyway see ya. Bye,